farversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cron Republic
Cron, officially the Republic of Cron, is a Republic in the Dohar Sector, within the area of Gemini. The Dohar system is known for it's peace and stability. The Republic spans 9 star sytems, many of them sparsely populated. The total population of the Republic is 56 billion people. All of them are Cronians. The Republic is very spread out since the Cronians only breathe methane and prefer to not terraform. The Republic of Cron is one of the main centers of trade in the Gemini area. The Cron are seen as some of the finest financial advisors and merchants in the galaxy. Their entire culture is dominated by trade and finance. Goverment The Republic of Cron is run by elected officials, each representing their own respective worlds. The Goverment is lead by Grand Chancellor Nol Soltar. The Officials make all decisions in the Senate which is located on Cron. Most of the ploitical power lies in the representivitves in the core worlds. The border worlds often have little say in goverment affairs. Republic Worlds Cron: The homeworld of the Cron and the capital. It has a population of 28 billion. That makes it the most populated world in the Republic. Located in the Dohar system. Cron is the center and economic heart of the Republic. It is a highly pressurised world with high gravity as well. It also is an ammonia based envrioment. These living requirments are rare and is why the Cron have been slow to colonize and expand. Avon: Avon is a small moon which orbits a gas giant in the Dohar system. It has a population of 2,000,000. It's mostly an agriculture world that helps feed the population of Cron. Borillia: It is a small agriculture world with a few small settlements. It has a population of 4,000. Dvero: Blessed with rich veins of Iridium, the colnony of Dvero has rapidly grown and is the industrial backbone of the Republic. It has a population of 7 billion. Makoron: The planet is very simular to Cron which simplified the colonization effort greatly. Now it is a small spaceport and is where the Cron Army trains. It has a population of 150,000. Palveon: Is a moon of a gas giant. Despite it's small size, it is a densly populated planet and a center of commerce in the Republic. Many corporations call it their home. It has a population of 1 billion. Tarik: One of the main worlds of the Republic, Tarik is home to one of the largest orbital shipyards in the Gemini sector. It is also a rival of Cron for being one of the main centers of trade in Gemini. It also has a very good a high industrial base. It has a population of 11 billion. Yahlm: Yahlm is a world with vast Uranium and Palladium deposits. It's population of 60,000 mostly live in orbit of the planet. Oris: Is one of the moons of Cron. It is heavily fortified in order to protect the homeworld. It has a population of 21,000,000. Dor: The second of the three moons of Cron, Dor is a heavily populated planet known for it's heavily polluted cities and it's famous luxury goods. It has a population of 2 billion. Hurn: The last of the three moons, Hurn is home to a few domed cities. It has a population of 4 million. Illish: Is a planet known for it's natural beauty. It has apopulation of 18 million. Rexus: Rexus is a small moon in an isolated system. It is a penel colony where POW's and other violent prisoners are sent. It has a non prisoner population of 17,000. Category:Civilizations